The use of handle grip covers is well known in various applications including, but not limited to, power tools, hand tools, handle bars, and athletic equipment. These applications generally involve the use of a plastic or rubber-like object placed over the handle during the manufacture of the original equipment or as a replacement grip.
Attempts have been made to improve gripping by providing handles and grips involving the use of a tape, a removable sleeve, an elastomer cured directly to the product's handle, or a sticky substance applied to the hand. For example, a hand grip has been described, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,742 as a grooved and ridged tape helically wound onto a handle of sporting equipment, hand tools and other articles generally gripped by hand during use. The tape may be effective in providing a measure of traction and some cushioning effect against the hand of the user; nevertheless, the reference fails to address the grip problems associated with perspiration and wear caused by long periods of use. In addition to this apparent deficiency, tapes of this type are suspect in demanding applications such as in power tools used in the construction industry where handles are subjected to heavy use and rough treatment.
Other suggestions include some form of moulded sleeve, removable or permanent, as a grip shield, handle grip. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,954 there is described a sleeve of slip resistant material which is forced over the end of a lubricated handle. This method provides improved gripping and protection from the abrasive action of knurled handles of essentially static items. However, it is impracticle to apply a tight fitting sleeve during use.
Handle grips have also been described in the art (for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,579; 4,416,166; and 4,739,674) which provide more comfort and traction for the user, and a means to prevent injuries. Because such handles may be subjected to heavy use however, there is a need to provide a grip constructed of a harder material that is more durable. Generally, the inventions which attempt to address durability are difficult to apply, and expensive.